PCI-Express (simply referred to as PCI-E), proposed by INTEL in 2001, is a new criterion for bus and interface and represents an I/O interface standard of the next generation. PCI-E pertains to a high-speed serial point-to-point dual-channel broadband transmission. The devices connected with PCI-E each occupy a dedicated broadband channel rather than sharing the broadband of a bus, and support the functions of active power management, error reporting, stable end-to-end transmission, hot plugging and quality of service (QOS), etc. The new standard PCI-E will completely replace the current PCI and AGP, realizing unification of bus standards. Its main advantage is high-speed data transmission. A speed as high as 10 GB/s could be achieved with the updated version 16×2.0, and there is still great space to improve.
During the process of research and development of PCI-E interface, researchers need to repeatedly plug in and out the connecting portion when testing the interconnecting performance of the interface. However, in order to adapt to the design of long-time fixed connection, the male part of the common PCI-E interface needs to be repeatedly plugged into and out of the female part thereof. This exacerbates the wearing of the interface, causing the risk of unreliable connection.